Lori
Lori is the friendship pairing of Lane Alexander and Tori Vega (L'/ane and T/'ori). This pairing will never become canon romantically because of the very large age difference and illegality of a potential romantic relationship. Tori seems to have the most appearances with Lane out of all of the main characters. Lori Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Lane is the first one to ask if anyone can take Trina's place to which André suggests Tori. Lane seems to have no problem with this even though Tori isn't a student at Hollywood Arts. *Lane pushes Tori onto the stage. *Lane agrees that Tori should attend Hollywood Arts. 'Stage Fighting' *Lane wants to help Tori out with her problem. *Lane is the first one to suggest that Tori might have accidentally hit Jade, because she was nervous, whereas everyone else seems to think she did it on purpose. *Tori eventually owns up to Lane. *Lane punishes Tori with two weeks detention and having to clean up the Black Box Theater, even though Derek suggests that she gets a harsher punishment. *When Tori finds out that Jade lied about her black eye , Tori didn't tell Lane. *After Lane gives Tori her punishment she doesn't argue with him. Possibly because she thinks she deserves it. *When Tori came into Lane's office he tells her she's not in trouble. When he later punished her she seemed upset that Lane did it. (But Lane was asked by Derek if he was going to punish her or not.) * It is possible that Lane wasn't going to punish Tori at all and just let her go that is until Derek said something, which shows that he belived Tori when she said she didn't hit Jade. 'Tori the Zombie' *Lane helps Tori (as well as the rest of the cast) with the choreography. *Lane showed up to the opening night of Tori's play Uptown, Downtown. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Lane seems surprised that Tori would spray cheese on Cat and Daniel and asks her why she did it. *Tori gets very upset when Lane yells at her asking why she did it, maybe because she didn't like that he was mad at her. *Although Lane knows she did it, he doesn't take any action to punish her later. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Lane brings his nephew over to get Tori (and Jade's) autograph. *Unlike Jade, Tori autographs Lane's nephew's book properly even though she didn't like being a Diddly Bop, possibly to please him. 'The Wood' *Lane tells the directors of The Wood to stop filming when Jade and Tori are beating up Festus' car with golf clubs, possibly because he does not want them to get in more trouble. *Lane tells the group (including Tori) about the reality show auditions. *Lane smiles and seems proud of Tori during her audition. *Lane pats Tori on the back when it is announced that she will be on the show. Season 2 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Rex only texts Lane about the car stuck in Robbie's butt, however, Tori is among those who rushed to the hospital. *When Lane gets the tweet from Rex, Tori immediately runs up to him showing that she obviously trusts that he's telling the truth. *Lane tells Sikowitz that Tori is still at the hospital. *After Tori fainted Lane (and Cat) went to go help her up. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Lane interviews Tori about the mishap. (Along with Jade, Cat, Robbie, André and Rex) *Lane defends Tori when Jade says "So now I'm a monster?", telling her to let her tell it as she remembers it. *Tori says that she thinks Lane is awesome, and also that Lane knows that she thinks that of him. *When it was revealed that Tori told her sister she was going to kill her, and when Singin said that she hit him in the jaw Lane looks at Tori angrily. (Possibly he was surprised she would do something like that.) 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Lane is concerned about what Tori did to make Sikowitz so depressed. *Lane gives Tori advice on how to make Sikowitz happy again after she asks him what to do next. 'Jade Gets Crushed' *Lane gives Tori some of his onion cream lotion and tells her to taste it. *Tori liked the taste of Lane's lotion. *Tori hugs Lane tightly. *Lane lets Tori take just the Tech Theater Exam, even though she technically should have taken the class. *When Lane told Tori she got 100% on the exam, she was very happy about her score. Season 3 'Crazy Ponnie' *Lane comes running (along with Sikowitz) when Tori calls for the cops. TheSlap.com Hints *Tori was the second person to welcome Lane to TheSlap on his wall. *When Lane said that Pickle scented hand lotion was bad, Tori agreed that it sounded bad. *Tori: Guess who's new on TheSlap? It's Lane! We usually don't let faculty on here, but we make exceptions for the cool ones! (Mood: happy) Gallery TTT5.jpg Tori's first moment as HA student xD.jpg Trina5.jpg Victoria-justice-bird-scene-02.jpg Lori7777.png IMG 0219.PNG IMG 0192.PNG IMG 0198.PNG IMG 0197.PNG Lori1.jpg Lori2.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing